My Little Mermaid
by Greek Wise Girl
Summary: 9 years ago, Jacob saw curious eyes underwater and 9 years later, he went at sea in search of her. In the Dragon's Teeth, no one told him he'd encounter more than that one mermaid he saw before and no one told him how everything will end.
1. My Little Mermaid

**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello,

I give you a one-shot for Jacob and Renesmee with a little twist: Mermaids. I say that the vampire/werewolf thing is a little too common now and so I decided to add my favorite creature in the story.

*****This is an A/U and a little O.O.C.

I hope you like it!

**Read, Enjoy, & REVIEW  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They say that the Dragon's Teeth is the best place to go looking for a mermaid. Now that I was old enough to actually head out and sail the seas on my own and without the supervision of my father, I would not let this moment pass. I could still remember the face that was inches from me when I was nine, the face whose eyes had the most curious glare I could ever muster: those chocolate brown eyes that gazed up to my very soul as I was plunged within the freezing currents.<p>

The skies are darker than usual, the same shade as the night I saw her. It is a bad timing for any sailor to be out in the ocean, but the best one to dive into the sea at the same time, that is if you have the same purpose as me. The legends state that it was when mermaids go out hunting for sailors whose boats have sunken or are stranded at sea. Who knows what happens to them afterwards.

Like I said, I saw her when I was nine. It was when my father took me, my mother, and twin sisters out here, in the same spot, to see the sunset.

_The sun's rays were glinting in the open waves and it was the prettiest thing I've ever seen. When dark came a little earlier than usual, my father began worrying. It wasn't supposed to be night time yet, there was still about 15 minutes left. But the skies were pitching black in an instant. It didn't take that long before the wind started blowing on us, too. It wasn't the strong winds that would throw the boat everywhere, but it was strong enough to direct us away from shore and in the opposite direction. Mom told us not to be scared but the way I see my dad move around trying to stir the boat, it wasn't working. _

_Then it started to rain. We were brought inside to keep us warm and dry. Mom made some warm milk for us and then she went out to help dad with a strict warning to us not to get out no matter what._

_Of course, I didn't listen. _

_I was sitting inside the cabin with my sisters, wrapped up in blankets and drinking warm milk when something hit us. I wasn't sure if it was a wave, but that was what it was like. I looked at my sisters, terrified, and they were looking at each other, then at me, like they know what I was about to do._

"_Don't. Mom says not to get out."_

_But I stood quickly and bolted for the door. It was hard to see because of the hard rain. Then there were no light apart from 2 lanterns hanging. It's hard to see. I looked for my parents and they were together, heaving the sails up so that the wind won't bring us further from shore. They were fully occupied and then the howling drowned my voice that was why when the boat swayed for the second time. They didn't hear me scream._

_The currents were strong. That much I can tell you. I was tossed under and I can't remember where I was, how deep I was, or if I was still alive. It was so dark underwater that it was as if my eyes were shut. Suddenly the strong currents died down and it was nothing but calm waves that seem to lift you up and makes you float. _

_I was in cloud 9._

_Realizing that my eyes were actually closed, I decided to open them and when I did, the strangest pair of eyes I have ever seen in my life were the first thing that I saw. They were staring at me, into my very soul._

_In an instant, she was gone and I was pulled up by my father's arms._

I never knew that those eyes would be staying in my memory like a vivid cinema, playing over and over again. I used to dream about that for nights. On most nights, it was my mother.

Mom died that night. We lost her at sea and we never found her. Dad says that she heard me scream and went after me, but I was the only one found, not her. We searched for days, not giving up, but we lost hope on the fifth night of our search. I was never back at sea after that incident.

Until now.

"Are you sure you wanna go on with this?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty sure." I said. Edward and Emmett looked up the skies which were at their darkest. Then there were the waves again.

"Jake, the weather's…"

"Perfect." I interjected. "The same as that night."

The winds started whispering, the waves began moving and swaying. The boat started to move on its own accord again, like that day. We were heading out to the sea for 10 minutes and my friends started to worry. I was calm.

"Jacob, this is dangerous. We're heading into the Dragon's Teeth."

That we did.

We entered and went deeper and deeper into the cave. The entrance was already too far away to be seen. We were taken far too deep to retrace our way back to the entrance and right then I knew, it would take us long to get out.

If we are to get out.

As we went into the dark parts of the cave, a faint glow comes from the water beside the boat we were in. We all took a careful step to the sides to look and what we saw were glowing waves: carrying and pushing the boat in the right direction, avoiding the rocks that we could hit. But as I stared at the beautiful glow intently, I've come to the realization that it wasn't just the waves. It was something beyond our imaginations.

Mermaids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Play please before continuing to** **read:**

http:/www**DOT**youtube**DOT**com/watch?v=IlVD4TJsE-Y&feature=related

* * *

><p>The eerie silence that came to us upon seeing the maidens of the sea was broken as we make another turn in the maze of rocks inside the Dragon's Teeth. We heard the whispers of the sea and the wind: the sound it made as it enter holes in the cave. Only this time, it wasn't just the wind.<p>

The voices were like humming angels, singing to us and calling to us. There is no other word to describe it but 'melodious'.

But no matter how beautiful the voices were, I can't help but think that we're all entering an even greater danger here. There was something that's clouding up my mind though, urging me to push through and forget about thinking of a way out.

We made another full turn and this time, we were brought to the sight of a castle's old ruins. Broken pillars, smashed rocks, and high turrets fill the spacious room of the Dragon's Teeth. But the castle wasn't the one that took our attention.

The occupants did.

Sitting on every rock available and simply floating above the waters were more mermaids. They were looking at us with innocent eyes. A few of them went into the water and came near the boat to get a closer look. That was when I realized they looked at us curiously, as if we were something they've never seen before. The others kept brushing their golden hair, some were sitting under a small waterfall, but all of them were singing the song that echoed throughout the cave.

A mermaid's chorus.

We stood there watching them with awe.

Until...

**(A/N: Play this now please: **http:/www**DOT**youtube**DOT**com/watch?v=MTf0bekwmjo **)**

A few mermaids came swimming towards us. At first, we had nothing to worry about, that was until we saw their capability to lift themselves up the ship. Who knew they could do that?

A mermaid with black hair sat on one corner and started doing some weird dance while she sings. Their voices were so captivating and not too soon, Jasper was moving towards her. He sat in front of her and listened to her singing with glazed eyes. On the other side it was Edward with a brunette mermaid this time. The creature was doing the same thing to Edward and soon they were face to face. When I saw the two of them inching closer and closer the the edge of the boat, that was when I made a quick move to grab a set of ropes, tied one around my waist before approaching the other two and doing the same with them, securely fastening the knots.

I stood up to look for Emmett who was nowhere is sight until I looked at the other end and there he was, jumping after a blonde mermaid who was giggling and singing to him.

"Emmett!" I called as I made a run for him.

I held onto the rope I had for him and jumped into the freezing water the moment I was clear of the flooring.

They were like blades, icicles that pierced my body in sharp and painful ways. I almost let go of the air I took in when the coldness engulfed me but at the sight of Emmett being encircled by the mermaid made me forget that I was in freezing water and go after him instead. I tugged on the rope further to reach him. I approached him and I was ten feet away when the blonde mermaid saw me, bared her long fangs, and turned to swim away with Emmett in tow.

Emmett saw me and did a goofy wave before being taken away into the dark abyss. Somehow I knew that would be the last thing I see him do because no matter how hard I kicked, this was mermaid territory and so I had no match for her speed. When they were out of sight, I lost all hope and stopped myself from following.

I was quickly losing air and I looked up to see how far off from the surface I was now. It wasn't the surface that I saw though, but tails. They were far away but the movement made them very noticeable. A bunch of them surrounded the boat and I knew that going up there would be suicide. If I stay here, I die.

Which is which?

Even at such great distance, I could still hear their high pitch singing and the worst part was that it was even louder underwater.

I was making my decision when I saw something headed toward me. It was coming in what seem like slow motion, or maybe that was because of my struggle underwater then the realization of what it was dawned on me. I started hurrying toward the other direction to try to save myself, but like I said: no match.

Then there's also the fact that my oxygen is quickly loosing up with the amount of energy I'm exerting. I had no time to escape or even hide from her. She saw me and I'm hers. All that I could think of right now are my friends; friends who I've sentenced to death when they don't deserve it.

I stopped swimming.

I stopped trying to get away.

I stayed and listened to the chorus.

And I waited.

The last thought that flashed my mind was that of my friends. We did everything together, from play time, chores, games, and fights. We always had each other's back. I thought of how playful and annoying Emmett can be. He'd find it funnier when you start getting annoyed at his jokes. Jasper was the neutral side, but he could be the worse when he joins the pranks. He'd be the one to give encouragement to Emmett by saying something that would give ideas to the big guy. Then there's Edward. He was hard to read all the time. I could barely know if he's on our side or if he's playing the "big brother" game. He'd usually get us into trouble by telling the others what we're about to do,a t the same time, he's in it.

Who knew that when I say that we share everything, it also means death.

I was out of oxygen. I could no longer breathe. I closed my eyes and thought of my family left at home: my father and my twin sisters. We've lost our Mom at sea, nobody said I was, too.

I painted their faces in my mind until all the voices of the mermaids were being drowned away and I saw was nothing but darkness.

**(A/N: If the music is still playing, please STOP it now before continuing. Thanks.)**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Did you do the note above?)**

The sun was peeking through my pretentiously closed eyes and it hurts. Even in this state, I could feel my head hurting. I don't like the feeling. it was exactly like someone's banging cymbals right beside me. Maybe worse.

I tried to move slowly so that I won't startle my body, in case I was injured...that is if I were still alive.

I twitched my fingers; they moved. I took a deep breath; I could smell the ocean breeze. I listened; I could hear the waves crashing slowly in the rocks somewhere nearby. I guess I'm fine.

I opened my eyes and the blinding sunlight that was entering through a hole above the cave I was in hit me. Sitting up, I looked around and I was in a small cavern, like the one you see in movies where you can go play. It wasn't entirely a cave, just a small shelter formed by two rocks.

The tide was high, or maybe I was just in low land, I don't know. I have no idea as to who even brought me here. If they were rescuers, shouldn't they bring me to a boat at least? If there even were rescuers, or maybe the tide brought me here, but as I thought of it, wouldn't it be so unlikely to get out of the Dragon's Teeth?

The Dragon's Teeth.

The mermaids.

My friends.

Now that I think of them, I knew they were gone now. There is nothing I could do for I've sentenced them to a very undeserving death. What's worse was that I was the one to live. Maybe to feel all the guilt?

It actually worked.

"I'm sorry." I whispered the wind and placed my face on my palms. Maybe I cried, maybe I didn't, I'm not telling you anyways.

I sat there for a few minutes before I heard the water movement that can not be caused by the wind. And then there was the feeling that someone was watching you, too. I searched wherever I feel the burning feeling of the gaze, and when I obliviously moved toward the open sea, I found myself situated among many rocks, I sighed.

Then the color contrast from the black rocks caught my attention. Something bright. I walked out there slowly, taking careful steps so I wouldn't slip down and hurt myself or kill myself. When I was near enough to inspect the place where I saw it, I saw nothing. I thought I was just imagining things now and that wasn't unlikely since I have just woken up from a sleep.

I knelt down and splashed some sea water on my face to help wake me up into reality. I splashed my face thrice and when I was feeling awake and fresh enough, I made the gesture to stand up. Instead of standing I fell to the water when I was startled by a face that I saw underwater, directly below me.

I surfaced once again and went to get out of the water as soon as possible. I must have some sort of phobia already; I don't know.

However, I definitely know that I didn't imagine that face because in the water, a good six feet away from me, was the girl.

I slowly sat at the edge of the rock, facing her and with high hopes that she won't go away, but the girl was backing up the water, ready to leave.

"No, wait!"

And she stayed. She went back to the same position she was in, arms in front of her supported by the rock's surface that was sloping down the water where her entire body was in.

She was beautiful. That much I can tell you. Her hair was made of precious bronze ringlets that falls down the water. Her skin was alabaster which made her look like a porcelain doll. Then her lips were the fullest red lips I've ever seen in my life. There comes her eyes afterwards which carry a very curious glare at me.

Those familiar chocolate-brown color of eyes. I've definitely seen them before.

"You." And she just tilted her head to one side. "I know you."

I made a move as to lean the farthest I can without falling again, and was thankful when she met me halfway by coming toward me as well. She was a good three feet now. I can clearly see her.

"Can you talk?"

And she was right in front of me, I mean right in front of me. "Yes."

"What's your name?" But she didn't answer me this time. Oh, well, she was shy.

"Are you the one who helped me?"

"Yes." She does seem interested. The way she tilts her head in curiosity is really cute like she doesn't understand a thing about me. She was particularly interested in my legs though.

"Thank you." were the words I thought was right to say.

"You're welcome." I was surprised. So she has something beyond 'yes' and 'no' probably.

Then the awkward silence came. We stared at each other for a minute maybe two before she spoke her longest sentence yet.

"You must rest. You'll need your energy to head back home."

Home.

I almost forgot I was stuck out here in the open sea with no means of how to head home. I'm miles and miles out and it's impossible to find me here. You'll have to go pass the Dragon's Teeth to come here.

There's no hope left for me, I guess.

"How can I? I'll have to cross the sea again if I'm going to do that and they'll come after me." I looked at the Dragon's Teeth which was small due to the distance it has from where I was. The chill in my spine was still there though, even at the distance.

"They won't."

"How would you know that?"

"I'll cross you." That's when I realized that I was actually seeing something in her that I just didn't pay much attention to because I was looking at her face. She has a tail.

"You're a mermaid, too." I whispered in surprise. I mentally rolled my eyes. Of course she'd be a mermaid.

"I am."

Then my heart beat fast. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"No. I'm not like them." And so far, that answer of hers is my favorite one so far.

"So you're going to bring me home?" I asked with high hopes.

"Only almost. I can't be within the range of humans like you. Your kind hurts my kind. If I go anywhere near the shore, I won't be able to survive."

I completely understand her. The villagers in our reservation does not actually enjoy a mermaid's company along the beach line. She'd definitely be in danger there.

I wonder. Despite her kind hurting my friends, I was still worried for her in case she got caught. Shouldn't I even kill her now?

"Please don't." She whispered.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Please don't kill me. I didn't mean you or your friends any harm. I tried to save them, too, but I was too late."

No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't find the answer on how she knew what I was thinking. I thought that it would be good to ask her.

"I can see it in you face." She told me. "Please don't kill me." She literally begged.

"I'm not going to kill you." And I lifted my hand to simply touch her cheeks.

Her skin was cold like ice. Suddenly I was worried that something was wrong with her especially when she shivered from my touch.

"You are very warm." She said as she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

She touched my hand and this time, it was me who shivered from her cold touch, but I got used to it instantly.

"I know how to take you home the safer way for the both of us." She told me, and before I could protest, she pulled me into the water and together, we went swimming.

We were underwater. Wherever we are right now, the sea life was beautiful and alive. there were colorful fishes, corals, shells, rocks, and there were sand dollars. A perfect place to go diving and a place for treasure hunters. It seems like under every rock was a hidden jewel.

Amazing.

She swims real fast and the way she does it was so graceful that you'd think she's an underwater dancer or something.

Finally we went through another cave and soon enough I was once again breathing in air.

It was a cove.

"This is where I stay." I looked around and the cove really does seem to be a home to me. There was a shelf on my left half underwater which was full of bottles of different sizes, colors, and content. To my front was a huge clam that made up the bed. It was decorated with drawings of shell and fishes. The very bed was actually soaked in water apart from the head part, kinda like a tub if you ask me.

To my right was what really caught my attention though: treasure chests. I mean three treasure chests. All of them are full that the other contents are spilled on the floor below them and then sliding down the water and on the shallow ocean floor that has more sea shells.

I swam toward it and lifted myself to a sitting position to admire the jewelries and gold it has. I touched a few and studied them carefully.

I was enjoying all of them until something on the floor caught my attention. I dropped everything else and went to pick it up. That was when I saw my mother's bracelet in there. The one she was wearing that night nine years ago: nine years ago when we lost her at sea.

I stared at it and the mermaid I was with came to me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I saw that the night I saw you, if you remember."

"How can I forget? I lost my mother that night." and I thought I heard her gasp.

"I'm sorry. You can have it back. It's yours." I was so surprised at the rate she can process things in her mind. It's just too fast for a human.

I looked at the accessory again. For nine years, we've never found anything of my mother and yet here I was in a mermaid's cove holding her bracelet in my hand. The mermaid who had saved me got it from that night when we lost her and now she has it and giving it back to me.

"Thanks." I wrapped it around my wrist to secure it since I don't have pockets at the moment.

"Come on, I'll tell you how you'd be able to get home safely."

She slowly pulled me again into the water and directed me to her bed. "Little mermaid", as I decided to call her from now on, asked me to sit down then she swam toward the left side where the shelves were. She then went under water and her beautiful tail flew up as she went for a dive. I waited for her to resurface again and it took her half a minute before doing so. When she came back to me, she now hold a blue bottle in her hands.

'Little mermaid' gave me the bottle that seems to have glitters on the liquid. "It's my last wishing bottle."

Wishing bottle?

"I can't take it if it's your last." I tried giving it back to her. I wasn't sure what it does yet, but I knew that it means a lot to her, so why was I going to use it for me?

"No, take it. You will need it to get home." She told me as she sweep her hair away from being wrapped around everywhere in her body. Her hair was long, like really long. Fixing it was really hard on her part.

When she cleared her long bronze hair from being wrapped around her neck and when sh had fixed it in front of her, parted in the middle again, I saw something glint from her neckline.

I took the necklace and studied the golden shell that has a very elegant inscription in it: _Renesmee._

"Is that your name?" I asked as she carefully took the necklace from me and tucked it back safely in her body, hidden by her hair.

"Yes, it is."

"It's beautiful. Like you are." I don't know where that came from.

"They always say that we're beautiful." She seem offended and I just have to cheer her up. No one that beautiful should feel sad.

"They say that because you really are." I tried to smile on her, hoping that she'd absorb the happiness in it if there even was happiness left in me after losing my friends.

"Thank you." She sniffled. Whoa. "Now, all you have to do is to drink up the liquid in the bottle, focus on your wish, and when the bottle glows, your wish comes true. But you must be specific at the time and place of your wish."

Cool. A wishing bottle.

I stared at the bottle in my hands. If this little thing can do that much, then it is pretty something...and she's giving it to me?

I looked at her and there we were, doing the staring game once again. We stayed like that for one whole minute and the entire time I was thinking of my wish when a thought hit me.

"Does it have limitations?"

"As long as it doesn't affect the entire world o anything like that."

I looked at her, then the bottle. This is her last one, I wonder what she does with it. If it has no limitations like she said then this one can make anything possible like, I don't know, some pretty big stuffs.

I sighed. If only I didn't go on with my friends, they would have been alive. If we didn't go, I won't be here. And in that case, if I didn't sail that day, I wouldn't see my mermaid again, right? I wouldn't get my mother's bracelet and I definitely wouldn't be...

My mind was made then. I opened up the lid with a small pop, thought of my wish, and hoped that I made the right choice and words to say because I only have one try on this. I processed if this is for my own selfishness again or not. Maybe I should consult first?

But before any other doubt can cloud up what I think and feel, I drank the liquid, thought of my wish, and dropped the bottle into the water. She caught it of course, and she looked at it intently.

It glowed. It shined the slightest bit but you can see the golden glow it emitted.

Then she frowned after a few moments and then looked at me.

"If your wish came true, why are you still here?" It was clear on her part that if I'd wished to get home, i should have disappeared with a _poof_. But I didn't.

"I never said was wishing to go home." I simply told her before leaning into the back of her bed and closed my eyes.

"What did you wish for then?" I could actually hear the interest in my mermaid's voice.

I was thinking it I should tell her my wish or not. Surely I should because there is nothing more we could do since it already came true. I just hope I really made the right choice.

"I wished..." I whispered. "I wished for my mother and my friends, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, to have another chance in life since they don't deserve whatever happened to them."

Silence...

I peeked through my lashes and she was staring again.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked her.

"You are very brave and loving to do such a thing." She said.

"Thanks."

I saw her bite her lip, which was something I wasn't expecting for a mermaid like her to do. Then she lifted herself up and sat beside me, it was also the first time I saw her tail's color: sea green.

"I have to swim you back there to get you home now." She whispered.

"I never said I wished to go home." She stiffened beside me, I could feel it. "Can I stay here?"

"You can't." Her answer was too quick. "You'll die here. You won't survive. This is not your environment."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I can manage."

"No." And she started shaking her head. "I'm bringing you home now."

"Why are you so opposed to letting me stay?"

"Why are you so persistent of staying?"

"Because..." I bit my tongue then rolled my eyes as realization just hit me at the moment. "because I like you."

She stared again, like a statue that does not move. A beautiful statue.

"I really like you now. I don't know why, I just do. I want to stay here with you because I don't want you to be alone and I'm sure I can manage so you don't have to worry for me."

"There are sharks around here." I don't know as to what she was trying to point out. Maybe she as trying to scare me?

"I'm not scared of them. If you don't want me to live here with you, that's okay, I'll stay up there on the cove where I woke up. I'll get my own food and make my own shelter and everything."

Her gaze turned to studying, I can tell. Nessie, as I decided to call her since her elegant name was such a mouthful, was measuring how serious I was with what I was saying right now. It is a lot to take in, even for me, but I know I'm sure of it this time.

Like it or not: I'm staying with Nessie.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"Prove it." Now that was a tough challenge. Prove it? How?

I thought and thought of something and she sat there patiently waiting for my proof. I stared into her eyes and thought harder until I've come up with the perfect thing to assure her that I really want to stay here with her.

"You want my proof?" I asked as I sat up straight.

"Yes." I looked at her. I wonder what she's going to do when I'd given my proof. Oh, well, time to figure out.

I kissed her.

It was my first kiss, I should tell you. I never kissed any girl from our village even though the guys would tease me about it. I just know they aren't the one, because right here, sitting in front of me is a fantastic, amazing, and beautiful fantasy creature that was meant for me.

After a few seconds, I let go immediately to observe if it was enough reason for her to let me stay.

"Why would you do that?" Her voice was breaking like she was about to cry.

"I told you: I like you." I shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Is that another term for wanting another kiss?" I joked and she finally laughed. Her laughter was like the ringing of bells. It was melodious.

Which reminded me.

"Can you sing for me?"

She looked horrified at the thought, I don't know why, it was like I asked her to kill me.

"You should not ask a mermaid to sing for you."

"Why not?"

But she didn't answer right away. Instead, she jumped into the water and went back to her position in front of me. I moved closer to her seeing that her movement to look straight at me was an invitation.

I was almost into the water for I was leaning the farthest I can just to be very close to her, like forehead-to-forehead closure. We were _so close _ that I thought she was about to kiss me when she grew even closer but that wasn't what happened much to my displeasure.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Last song so please cooperate and play this: **

http:/www**DOT**youtube**DOT**com/watch?v=neC3dZgERtQ **)**

* * *

><p>Or so I thought.<p>

Nessie began singing in her most melodious voice and she sang a song I've never heard of before. I listened to the words and thought of the meanings behind them. It was a beautiful song, especially when Nessie was singing. Her voice was just what I would imagine a mermaid's voice would be: angelic.

She touched my left cheek with her cold fingers as she continued her song and I can't help but be enchanted and captivated so easily. She was truly magical and phenomenal and I was lucky to have seen her that night. I was lucky to be rescued by her yesterday.

I was lucky to have her.

Sooner than I think, she was slowly pulling me underwater, as she kept her eyes on me, still singing.

"My heart is pierced by cupid. I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold."

We were underwater at the time. She still has her hold on me and I was looking at her as she was looking back at me as well. Nessie smiled underwater to me and that made my heart flutter. Then suddenly, I was attacked by a full kiss on the lips.

It was passionate, and soft, and wonderful.

Perfect.

As we were kissing, I unclasped the bracelet on my wrist which used to belong to my mother. I then took Nessie's wrists and clasped it on her. I could feel her smile on my lips, but we didn't break the kiss. Not one of us would dare.

There is nothing more I could wish for at the moment.

Nine years ago, I went to sea with my family, I lost my mom and never saw her again. Nine years later, I sailed the same waters and went straight into the Dragon's Teeth. I saw mermaids with my friends, and now those friends of mine are gone. I almost died, but here I am: alive. A mermaid saved me and had given me the choice to head back home with the help of a wish. I _did_ wish.

Somewhere across the sea, I know that my family would be surprised to see my mom alive after all these years. Dad would be very happy. My sisters would be crying.

Somewhere across the sea, my friends are alive. Happily together and playing...or fighting.

I wished to be forgotten along with the second chance for my loved ones, just so they wouldn't feel the pain of losing me or wouldn't dare sail to the Dragon's Teeth or anywhere near those line just to search for me. I wouldn't let them anywhere near that place.

Somewhere across the sea, away from them, exists Jacob Black, now forgotten as wished, but now underwater, sharing the best underwater kiss he would ever have with his little mermaid: Nessie.

Right then I knew: there is nothing else I could wish for.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, Favorite, &amp; Spread please!<strong>**  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for reading and cooperating!**

I have truly devoted time and effort in doing this one-shot especially when I had to repeat the story from 1,400+ words since the original one was accidentally unsaved. I hope you really liked it and please don't ever forget to give this story a review.

Here are the links to pictures if you wanna see them:

_**Sarah's Bracelet:**_ http:/twitpic**DOT**com/7uus3p

_**Renesmee's Necklace:**_http:/twitpic**DOT**com/7uunhv

**~a000stories**


	2. BULLETIN POST

**ღ B U L L E T I N ღ**

**...  
><strong>

**Listed below are my four Jacob and Renesmee stories.** **Please try them out, share your friends, and leave a review!**

**...**

**TITLE:** Forgive & Forget

**SUMMARY**: Jacob had done something terribly wrong that broke poor Renesmee's heart into countless pieces. Now, an entire year had passed and once again, after about 365 days, they get the chance to meet in a grocery store. Conquering his fears of what she might do or say to him, Jacob went to talk to her for the first time after 12 months only to find something was wrong...which isn't entirely right at the same time.

**STATUS: **COMPLETE

**LINK:** http:/www**DOT**fanfiction**DOT**net/s/6895568/1/Forgive_and_Forget

**...**

**TITLE: **Two Worlds

**SUMMARY: **Renesmee lives among the Quileutes without any memory of who she truly is. Almost every night, she dreams of beautiful, pale people who seem to be familiar to her and yet she couldn't remember who they are. After 2 years of growing accustomed to living as a Quileute native, Renesmee, or Nessie as what she's called, had learned their histories and their culture, lived to their lifestyles, and made friends with people who trusted her in such short notice despite her being an outsider and a stranger. Not too long, she became a best friend to Jacob Black, the son of the current Chief of the Tribe, Billy Black, and the next chief of the Quileutes. Months passed and she no longer felt like she's a stranger, she felt like she's home, and she is very much contented the way everything had been turning out in her life in the Reservation... until the world came crashing on her shoulders once again.

**STATUS: **Work In Progress

**LINK: **http:/www**DOT**fanfiction**DOT**net/s/7696538/1/Two_Worlds

**...**

**TITLE: **My Little Mermaid

**SUMMARY: **9 years ago, Jacob had seen a pair of curious eyes underwater in the midst of a storm and 9 years later, he went at sea in search of her. He began his search at the one place he knows he could find her, Dragon's Teeth. But no one told him he'd encounter more than that one girl he had seen before and no one told him how everything will end.

**STATUS:** One-Shot | COMPLETE

**LINK: **http:/www**DOT**fanfiction**DOT**net/s/7657202/1/My_Little_Mermaid

**...**

**TITLE: **Darkest Times

**SUMMARY: **Renesmee Cullen went missing and was found with barely a memory of her family and friends. Not long after that, she was taken from her family by someone who knows too much information about the Olympic coven and the Quileutes. When Jacob and the Cullens come to her rescue, they find themselves rescuing her from something even more threatening than her captor.**  
><strong>

**STATUS: **Work In Progress

**LINK: **http:/www**DOT**fanfiction**DOT**net/s/6156308/1/Darkest_Times

**...**

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** ImprintedScript ****ღ**


End file.
